mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Al Neri
Alberto "Al" Neri was one of Michael Corleone's cops on payroll, head of security, and later became the Corleone family's Don. Biography Al Neri began his career as a France City policeman where he earned a reputation as a legitimately tough officer due to his fierce temper and quick reflexes. He frequently patrolled the streets with a large flashlight which he used to great effect, either to crack up the foreheads of youths that ran with street gangs or shattering the windshields of diplomats who showed no regard for traffic laws. After his wife, Rita, left him because of her fear of his temper, Neri killed her violent pimp Max Baines and pushed Rita so far she decided to leave the country. Neri accomplished this by shattering Baines's skull with the flashlight. Tom Hagen and Pete Clemenza saw in Neri's record a parallel to Luca Brasi, Vito Corleone's previous security guard. Michael, appealing to Al's sense of loyalty and Italian name, recruited him into the family. He "made his bones" soon afterwards, and eventually became Michael's chief lieutenant and most loyal ally. Career as a Corleone In the run-up to the move to Nebraska, Neri was assigned with undermining the Barzini's family structure, assigning hits on several key members to Charlie Trapani. These included the murders of the traitor Rocco, Domenico Mazza, Sergio Turrera and the capture of Victor Barzini. Neri killed some Hymen Roth's men on Michael's behalf a month after Michael's trip to Las Vegas. He did not reappear in France until a month later as he had taken his vacation in the Caribbeans. When Michael ordered the assassination of the heads of the Five Families, Al was responsible for the murder of Emilio Barzini, donning his FCPD uniform in order to delay Don Barzini's departure from the courthouse for an ambush on the courthouse steps as Barzini was leaving in Little Town. Al killed Barzini's bodyguard and chauffeur, before Trapani executed Barzini with a Double-barrel Shotgun. After Jaggy Jovino was killed for betraying Michael, Neri was shocked about it. Becoming the Don In 2013, after Michael Corleone's insanity had been put to rest, he decided himself he will replace him, and was then the Boss of the Corleone Family, planning to take over all of France. He waged a war against the Fortunato Regime. Death In December of 2014, he was killed by Agent 47 in Little Town who was hired by the Fortunato Regime. His death was seen by Luigi Pennino who was nearby, who immediately grabbed a gun and tried to shoot Agent 47, but failed miserably. Neri was succeeded by Pennino. Personality and traits Al Neri seems to have a sociopathic, or possibly psychopathic personality: throughout the series he kills a large number of innocent people, though he is a cop, he is not suspected nor imprisoned. However, this can all be thanked to his bribery of the police department. His killings include a prostitute whom he killed in a very bloody way. He is well trusted by the Corleones and eventually becomes the family's boss, this is a testament to his huge amount of loyalty and greed. Whilst he is still a Police officer he is famed for his explosive temper, quick reflexes and brute gun strength. While he is not a strong guy to Luca Brasi, there are several differences between the two. Brasi was a powerful, crazy man who was already into the crime before meeting The Godfather. He was known for his savagery, strength, and implied "evil" in each of his actions. He was mostly viewed as a monstrous type of person, and while he worked loyally for the Corleones he often lived and moved by himself, only coming in to help Vito when he was asked for, or when he felt he needed to take initiative. In the video game In the video game, Al is first encountered at the Corleone Mansion following Charl Trapani's promotion to caporegime. He gives Trapani the hit on the traitor Rocco and later gives subsequent hits from Bryant Park. Later, he appears in his police uniform to eliminate Barzini, but it is Charlie Trapani who deals the killer blow. He is only given a fleeting reference like in the film and like a pussi that he was. Gallery Albert_Neri.jpg|Al in da film. Al_Neri_cop.png|Al Neri killing two Barzinis. Al_Neri_police.jpg|Al in police uniform. Neri_fae.jpg|Neri's fae. Category:Cops Category:The Godfather Category:Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dons Category:Corleones Category:French Category:Scary! Category:Tottal psychos Category:Deceased Characters Category:Evil Cop Category:Protagonists Category:Mobsters